


unlikely duo

by hecks



Series: the blade [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Gen, I've had this idea for a while, Mercenary Technoblade, Other, THERE ARE NOT MANY TAGS FOR WHAT I'M DOING I'M STRUGGLING OK, aka Skeppy & BBH, bad with titles, because for some reason it has their actual names instead of what they go by online :clown:, has aspects of Dream SMP but it's mainly a separate world, hopefully my take is good, long-story in the making, my bad if it's already done, probably is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecks/pseuds/hecks
Summary: The most unlikely of duos, a silent mercenary hired by a boy who can never truly keep his mouth shut.' After completing his most recent contract, he frequented a local bar named "Invadedlands", before moving onto his next mission. He typically sat alone, preferring to be a permanent solo-act, with his only company being the bartender Zelk, or the owner himself Skeppy & his friend Bad. On this particular night, however, he sipped on his brew alone; watching the two friends prepare to prank a stranger entering the building. Instead of the water falling onto the unaware victim, the boy came running in, shoving Bad out of the way and coming to a stop in the middle of the room.The boy looked out of breath, panting, and looked around the room frantically. Suddenly, he sucks in and screams, "BLAAADDEE! THE BLADE!" '
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Series: the blade [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987147
Comments: 6
Kudos: 212





	unlikely duo

**Author's Note:**

> this is meant to just be a simple introduction, future ones will be longer bro I promise

As a mercenary, the Blade had seen a plentiful variety of employers: young, old, black, white, and once even a cat. Little was able to catch him by surprise, as he constantly expected the unexpected in a world of never-ending bloodshed.

After completing his most recent contract, he frequented a local bar named "Invadedlands", before moving onto his next mission. He typically sat alone, preferring to be a permanent solo-act, with his only company being the bartender Zelk, or the owner himself Skeppy & his friend Bad. On this particular night, however, he sipped on his brew alone; watching the two friends prepare to prank a stranger entering the building. Instead of the water falling onto the unaware victim, the boy came running in, shoving Bad out of the way and coming to a stop in the middle of the room.

The boy looked out of breath, was panting, and looking around the room frantically. Suddenly, he sucks in and screams, "BLAAADDEE! THE BLADE!"

That was his cue to put his head on the bar and pretend the boy didn't exist. Despite his efforts to conceal himself, his outfit allowed him to stand-out in the dark crowd of attendees. Putting his hands on his face, he felt the vibration of someone slamming into the stool next to him, looking over to see the boy scrambling to climb it.

Finally adjusting himself onto the seat, he turns to the Blade, "Ah, the Blade. My name is Tommy Innit, but you can call me the _Alpha Male_ ", reaching his hand out to him.

Looking at him in greater detail, he was exhausted looking, filthy, and had his light-blonde hair slightly burned near the top. Who did this kid think he was talking to? Most avoid him, knowing the danger he carries with him, but this kid claiming to be the "Alpha Male" sat across from him smiling. Sighing, he grasped his hand, "I won't call you that."

Tommy let out a short, but heavy, laugh, "That's okay, I've been looking everywhere for you!" Not letting go of the mercenary's hand, he continues, "You see, I've been in need of professional help, and it just so happens you're the best in the business. Which I also excel at, I am quite the business-man myself."

The Blade sat dumbfounded at the smirking boy, he'd been hired by teenagers at most, but this kid seemed to be barely 10. "My work isn't cheap; how much are you willing to-". Suddenly cut off, Tommy slams down a bag in front of him, the impact bringing a clank of coins.

"I have more if necessary, I very much need your help, Blade." Pausing, he took a breath, "My friend was taken, and... and I'm not sure I can get him back myself. No one else will help me, Blade, please."

Examining the bag, he nodded and slid it onto his belt. "This will be enough; how may I be of service?"

After the verbal confirmation had been completed, Tommy grabbed the Blade's cloak and pulled him along, "Follow me, Blade, I have a room I can explain everything in."

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a while, give any critique :)
> 
> also
> 
> IT'S THE BLADE


End file.
